JUMP Dimensional Stars - Rift Climax
JUMP Dimensional Stars - Rift Climax '(ジャンプディメンショナルスターズ - リフトクライマックス ''Janpu Dimenshonaru Sutazu - Rifuto Kuraimakkusu) is a 2.5D crossover fighting game, featuring characters from series that have starred in Weekly Shonen Jump. The game celebrates 60 years of Weekly Shonen Jump's history. The game was developed by CyberConnect2. The game is set to release on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. Plot To be determined... Gameplay & Mechanics The graphical style takes elements from Dragon Ball FighterZ and Guilty Gear Xrd, as well as borrowing its tag-team (2v2 or 3v3) mechanics from the '''Marvel v. Capcom series, and in addition, certain parings of characters have team specials together, akin to the final two entries of the Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Characters The base game has 135 characters that are playable from 54 different series. In addition, 25 additional Playable Characters, via DLC will also be available, bringing the playable roster to 160. Playable Characters * ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM ** Koro-sensei ** Nagisa Shiota * BAOH ** Ikuro Hashizawa/Baoh * BASTARD!! ** Dark Schneider * BEELZEBUB ** Tatsumi Oga (w/ Baby Beel) * BLACK CAT ** Train Heartnet ** Eve * BLACK CLOVER ** Asta ** Yuno ** Noelle Silva ** Yami Sukehiro ** Licht ** Mars * BLEACH ** Ichigo Kurosaki ** Sōsuke Aizen ** Rukia Kuchiki ** Renji Abarai ** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ** Byakuya Kuchiki * BOBOBOBO BOBOBO ** BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo (w/ Don Patch) * BORUTO: NARUTO NEXT GENERATIONS ** Boruto Uzumaki ** Sarada Uchiha * BUSO RENKIN ** Kazuki Muto * CITY HUNTER ** Ryo Saeba * D.GRAY-MAN ** Allen Walker ** Yuu Kanda ** Lenalee Lee ** Road Kamelot ** Lavi * DEATH NOTE ** Light Yagami (w/ Ryuk, Misa, and the Kira Task Force) ** L (w/ Watari & The Kira Task Force) * DR. SLUMP ** Arale (w/ Gatchan) * DR. STONE ** Senku Ishigami (w/ Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kohaku, Ruri, & Chrome) ** Tsukasa Shishiou * DRAGON BALL ** Son Goku ** Vegeta ** Trunks ** Android 21 ** Goku Black (w/ Zamasu) ** Zamasu (Fused) ** Frieza ** Cell * DRAGON QUEST: THE ADVENTURE OF DAI ** Dai * EYESHIELD 21 ** Sena Kobayakawa * FOOD WARS ** Soma Yukihira * FIST OF THE NORTH STAR ** Kenshiro ** Raoh ** Rei * GINTAMA ** Gintoki * HAIKYUU! ** Shoyo Hinata * HELL TEACHER NUBE ** Meisuke "Nube" Nueno * HINOMARU SUMO ** Hinomaru Ushio * HITMAN TUTOR REBORN! ** Tsuna Sawada (w/ Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, & Ryohei) ** Kyoya Hibari ** Chrome Dokuro (w/ Mukuro Rokudo) ** Byakuran * HUNTER X HUNTER ** Gon Freecss ** Killua Zoldyck ** Hisoka Morow (w/ Illumi) ** Kurapika ** Meruem ** Neferpitou (w/ Shiapouf & Menthuthuyoupi) * JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE ** Jotaro Kujo (w/ Star Platinum) ** DIO (w/ THE WORLD) ** Josuke Higashikata (w/ Crazy Diamond) ** Yoshikage Kira (w/ Killer Queen) ** Giorno Giovanna (w/ Gold Experience/:Requiem) ** Jolyne Kujo (w/ Stone Free) * JUJUTSU KAISEN ** Yuuji Itadori * KIMETSU NO YAIBA ** Tanjirō Kamado (w/ Nezuko) ** Giyuu Tomioka ** Zenitsu Agatsuma ** Inosuke Hashibira * KINNIKUMAN ** Kinnikuman ** Terryman * KOCHIKAME ** Kankichi Ryotsu * KUROKO'S BASKETBALL ** Tetsuya Kuroko * MEDAKA BOX ** Medaka Kurokami ** Najimi Ajimu ** Misogi Kumagawa ** Youka Naze (w/ Koga) * MUHYO AND ROJI'S BUREAU OF SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATION ** Toru Muyho & Juro Kusano * MY HERO ACADEMIA ** Izuku Midoriya ** Katsuki Bakugo ** All Might ** Shoto Todoroki ** Tomura Shigaraki ** All for One * NARUTO ** Naruto Uzumaki ** Sasuke Uchiha ** Madara Uchiha ** Sakura Haruno ** Kakashi Hatake ** Gaara ** Itachi Uchiha * NEURO: SUPERNATURAL DETECTIVE ** Neuro Nougami * NISEKOI ** Chitoge Kirisaki * ONE PIECE ** Monkey D. Luffy (w/ Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, & Jinbe) ** Roronoa Zoro ** Vinsmoke Sanji ** Nico Robin ** Trafalgar D. Water Law ** Donquixote Doflamingo ** Charlotte Katakuri * RING NI KAKERO ** Ryuuji Takane ** Jun Kenzaki * ROKUDENASHI BLUES ** Maeda Taison * RURONI KENSHIN ** Himura Kenshin ** Shishio Makoto ** Sagara Sanosuke * SAIKI K. ** Kusuo Saiki * SAINT SEIYA ** Pegasus Seiya ** Dragon Shiryu ** Leo Aiolia ** Phoenix Ikki ** Gemini Saga * SAKIGATE!! OTOKOJUKU ** Momotaro Tsurugi * SLAM DUNK ** Hanamichi Sakuragi * SOUL HUNTER ** Taikobou ** Youzen * SPACE ADVENTURE COBRA ** Cobra * THE PROMISED NEVERLAND ** Emma (w/ Norman & Ray) * TORIKO ** Toriko ** Zebra ** Midora * TOTTEMO! LUCKYMAN ** Luckyman * YU YU HAKUSHO ** Yusuke Urameshi ** Hiei ** Younger Toguro ** Kazuma Kuwabara ** Kurama ** Shinobu Sensui * YU-GI-OH! ** Yugi Muto ** Seto Kaiba * ZOMBIEPOWDER. ** Gamma Akutabi DLC Characters Season 1 "Girl Power" Pack * Nami (One Piece) * Moka Akashiya (Innner Form) (Rosario + Vampire) * Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) * Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia) * Mereoleona Vermillion (Black Clover) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) "Born Leaders" Pack * Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Xanxus (REBORN!) * Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) "Might Makes Right" Pack * Broly: BR (Dragon Ball) * Jiren (Dragon Ball) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Hashirama Senju (Naruto) * Minato Namikaze (Naruto) * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) "Wild Card" Pack * Gogeta: BR (Dragon Ball) * Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Myouri Unzen (Medaka Box) * Ral (Blue Dragon: Ral Grad) * Yuma Kuga (World Trigger) * Nezuko Kamado (Kikmetsu no Yaiba) Season 2 "New School" Pack * Hachimaru (Samurai 8) * Mitsuki (Boruto) * Denji (Chainsaw Man) * Gen Asagiri (Dr. Stone) "Forgotten Sons" Pack * Haiji (Hungry Joker) * Rikuo Nura (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan) * Sakura Shishigaya (Beast Children) * Ryuunosuke Fujita (The Last Saiyuki) Trivia * This game is the first Weekly Shonen Jump crossover game to be developed by CyberConnect2. * This game is the first Weekly Shonen Jump crossover game since Jump Ultimate Stars to have Light Yagami as a playable character, and the first ever to have L playable. Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Video Games Category:Anime Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Naruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Bleach Category:Dragon Ball Category:One Piece Category:Death Note Category:Black Clover Category:My Hero Academia Category:Medaka's Box Category:Dragon Quest Category:Kinnikuman Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shaman King Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:Toriko